


Out Of This World

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Aliens, Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, M/M, unexplained phenomena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Robbie is sure that Mark is from another planet.
Relationships: Mark Owen/Robbie Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Out Of This World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Melmalalune’s response to my shitpost on tumblr about Robbie being obsessed with aliens because Mark secretly is one.

“I’m telling you, he was glowing in the dark!”

Gary raised a dubious eyebrow. 

“Uh huh. And what were you on when you saw this?”

“I...might have had a bit of acid…” Robbie muttered slightly sheepishly. “But I swear I didn’t hallucinate that!”

He appealed to Howard. “You were with us, you saw it, right??”

Howard shook his head. 

“Markie looked same as ever to me last night.”

Jason patted Robbie on the shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” he said with a giggle. “We totally believe you that Markie’s secretly a little green man from Mars.”

Robbie glared at him.

“Not necessarily Mars…” he muttered under his breath defensively.

Just then Mark appeared in the doorway.

“What’s going on?”

“Rob thinks you’re an alien,” Howard told him, laughing.

Mark was very quiet for a long moment.

Then he laughed too.

“That’s ridiculous!” he said, avoiding eye contact with Robbie.

For the next year or so, that was the only glimpse Robbie had that there was something different about Mark.

He started to wonder if maybe he had hallucinated it after all.

And then he overheard him chanting.

Mark had locked himself in his hotel room. To meditate, he said.

And alright, lots of people chanted while they meditated.

But the words he was chanting..Robbie didn’t claim to know what every language sounded like, but those words..he swore they were not words from a human tongue.

And the pitch he was chanting in was not a human pitch.

Robbie was pushed out of the group shortly thereafter for excessive drug use (among other things.) 

Needless to say, no one believed him that time either.

He wasn’t sure he believed himself, really, when he looked back on it. He had been on an awful lot of drugs in the nineties, after all.

“But still,” a small voice in the back of his head nagged at him, “why was it always Mark?”

The voice was there again when Mark came to join him at Knebworth.

“I wanted to say..I...there’s something I need to...I...when we...you…” 

Mark faltered nervously and then seemed to become acutely aware of the presence of Robbie’s biographer in the back of the room.

“I don’t remember saying ‘are you alright?’” 

Robbie couldn’t quite shake the feeling that there was more to what Mark was going to tell him.

But that’s all he said.

And the years passed by and Robbie got more of a reputation for being fixated on aliens as time went on.

And then he came back to Take That. 

“Welcome home,” Mark beamed at him as he wrapped his arms around him and pressed his forehead to Robbie’s.

And Robbie felt? Saw? a surge of light pass through them both.

And he locked eyes with Mark who nodded.

“You’re right, Rob. You were always right. I..I’m..well I’m not from here…”

Robbie frowned at him.

“You’re not just taking the piss with me are you?”

Mark shook his head. “Wouldn’t do that to you.”

He paused a moment. “I..I’m sorry I didn’t tell ya sooner.. I just..I wanted to, but I wasn’t allowed to then…”

“The others... do they know?”

Mark shook his head again. 

“You’re the only one who can pick up on it. No one else knows.”

He looked at him seriously.

“No one else can know, awwright?”

Robbie stood there blinking slowly as he took this in.

“I’d like to show you my home, Rob. If you want?”

Robbie nodded. 

Mark kissed him briefly and gently on the lips and then took his hands in his and pressed his forehead to his again. 

And the two of them vanished together into a soft, welcoming pink glow of light and warmth.


End file.
